A Date
by when iwrite i dream
Summary: This is a sequel to Ranger and Steph. You don’t necessarily have to read that one to understand this one. Rating is just to be safe


Disclaimer: They are all JE's characters tear

Disclaimer: They are all JE's characters tear

This is a sequel to Ranger and Steph. It was asked for so here it is. You don't necessarily have to read it to understand this one.

* * *

_**Ranger's POV**_

I was at my apartment getting ready for my date with Steph. We were going to Rossini's. I put on a black suit and threw my hair back into a pony tail. I was nervous yet excited. I wanted Steph to be mine; I wanted to be with her forever. She made me feel like I could do anything she made me feel like the invincible super hero that she thought I was.

I left the apartment and went down to the garage. I grabbed the Turbo and went to her apartment. I took the stairs trying to burn off some nerves. I picked the locks and went into her living room.

"Ranger?" she squeaked from the bedroom.

"Yeah Babe?"

"Just making sure it's not a psycho."

She walked out of the bedroom. Her hair was in a sexy up-do with a few ringlets framing her face. She was wearing soft make up, making her features stand out but not overbearing. I let my eyes drift down her body. She was wearing a little red dress. It had spaghetti straps and was just decent enough to cover her chest. It went down to about mid thigh, flaring out at the end. On her feet was a pair of heels that looked impossible to walk in but sexy as hell.

I looked up to see that she was scanning my body as well. Her eyes lingered on one place in particular. When she brought her eyes back to mine she blushed, she had bee caught.

"Ready Babe?"

"Yep." She grabbed her purse and left the apartment with me.

I headed toward the elevator knowing there was no way that she could gracefully go down the stairs in those heels. Once in the car it only took us a couple minutes to get to the restaurant, but it felt like forever. She was fidgeting next to me the whole ride, making me come out of my "zone" as she liked to call it.

I lead her in and the hostess took us to our table, and took our orders. As soon as she left Steph started asking questions.

"Why did you ask me to dinner tonight Ranger?" Shit she started with a big one.

"Because, Babe, I wanted to have dinner with you."

"We have dinner all the time. Why did we go out, instead of to your apartment?"

"Babe…" I was interrupted by our food and she eyed me suspiciously. We ate out dinners in silence, except for the small moan that would escape her lips periodically. When ever she moaned she would look up at me and shrug her shoulders.

"So," she said after our dinner was finished. "You never answered my questioned." She looked me right in the eye and I knew that it was now or never.

"Babe, I want to be in your life forever." I started not knowing how to go about this. She looked puzzled, so I carried on."

"I want to be in bed with you every night, your bed or mine it doesn't matter…" she was going to interrupt so I put my finger to her lips to stop her. "I want to wake up in the morning with you in my arms. I want to have dinner with you. I want to be able to call you mine…forever." Her emotions went across her face so fast that I couldn't place them.

"Ranger, are you saying that you want a relationship with me?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

"What about the fact that your life doesn't lend itself to relationships?"

"We already have one Babe. It just wasn't official." A slowly smile spread across her face. She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"How about we go home and make it official?" She flashed me her wolf grin as she leaned away from me. I paid the bill and we practically ran out to the Turbo. We pulled into Haywood and neither of us could wait any longer. I scrambled the cameras and pulled her across the console. I leaned my seat back and undid my belt. She lifted herself off of me and pulled my pants farther down. She straddled me and started kissing me with intense passion.

I kneaded her breast through her dress, her nipples standing at attention and just begging to be touched. My left hand made its way down to her panties while she was grinding me against her. I let my hand softly touch through her panties and she moaned.

"How much do you like these?"

"What?" Was the only response, so I tore them from her body. I picked her up and set her down on my throbbing cock. She wiggled her hips as she adjusted to the size. She was riding me hard and fast, it didn't take long before she screamed in ecstasy. I she thrust me into her harder until she was building back up and was there with her. I exploded into and called out her name as she screamed mine. She laid on top of me in her satisfied state; I was still inside her, reveling in her warmth.

"Babe." I said as I nudged her. "Come on, let's go upstairs." She complied by getting off of me and grabbing her purse. I came around the front of the car and turned to grab her hand. That was when I noticed them. Lester, Bobby, and Tank were standing near one of the SUVs. Steph followed my gaze and saw the three of them. She turned back towards me and blushed furiously.

"What are you three doing down here?" I growled.

"Man we were down her when you pulled in." Lester said.

"Then why didn't you leave?" I asked him.

"Dude, and ruin a good show."

"Santos; gym, 0800, tomorrow." I snapped. I put an arm around Steph. I hoped that they hadn't seen too much of her. I wanted her for myself god damn it.

"Ranger I never knew you were a screamer." Tank said, a smile floating about his lips.

"Fuck off." I growled.

"Oh I think Steph can help you with that." Bobby snickered. I started making my way toward Bobby with the intention of kicking his ass, when Steph grabbed my arm.

"You just jealous you're not getting any." She quipped at Bobby, and led me to the elevator. Thankfully it came right away.

We stepped in the elevator and she turned to me. "Is it wrong that that turned me on?" She asked with a blush.

"Not at all Babe." I said back. I pulled her close to me and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize they were there, and I wanted to take it slow the first we made love as a couple."

She put her finger to my lips to quiet me. "I was surprised that you didn't notice them, Mr. Aware of My Surroundings." She said.

I led her from the elevator and took her to my apartment. As soon as we closed the door I pushed her against it. She hopped up and put her legs around my waist.

"So," she said, "let's finish making this official."

* * *

**Please Review!! I keep getting tons of reads and hardly any reviews!! They make me happy and make me want to write more**


End file.
